


peony pink

by celegant



Series: sunset hues [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, alcohol mention, mentions of mark's pink mullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/pseuds/celegant
Summary: “What?” Mark asks. He tries to tug at his wrists but it’s futile, Donghyuck’s grip holding strong. “What is it?”“You look good with pink hair,” Donghyuck says simply, as casually as one would talk about the weather. “It’s cute. Kind of adorable, actually.”“Cute?” Mark echoes in disbelief. “Hyuck, you areliterallysitting on my dick right now. Can we talk about my hair some other time?”(It's become a tradition, of sorts, for Mark to come home to Donghyuck waiting in his room after every new music video release.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: sunset hues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943329
Comments: 65
Kudos: 862





	peony pink

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to suffer through mark with a pink mullet, im taking you all down with me

It’s late by the time Mark gets back to the dorm from dinner. Baekhyun had insisted on taking them out for celebratory drinks following the release of their latest music video, hours spent flushed from the alcohol and the accompanying flurry of compliments.

His tired feet make the trek back to his room on autopilot, sneaking through the darkness of the rest of the dorm as quietly as he can, mindful not to wake up any of its sleeping inhabitants. He pauses before the door to his bedroom, hand inches away from the doorknob and eyes fixed curiously on the light peeking through the small gap under the door.

Mark snorts, shaking his head fondly before opening the door. Of course.

The sight that greets him is a familiar one—Donghyuck sitting curled up on his bed, chin resting on his blanketed knees as he looks at his phone in front of him. He’s got his earphones in, evidently listening to something, and he takes a second to glance to the side to acknowledge Mark’s presence before his gaze fixes back firmly on the screen in his hands.

Mark tosses his bag off to the side, shrugging his jacket off before making his way over to the bed. Donghyuck still hasn’t said anything, still hasn’t looked up from his phone and Mark pouts, peering over the side to see just what exactly it was that had taken all of Donghyuck’s attention.

He freezes though, feeling his cheeks heat up at the sight of what is _clearly_ the Tiger Inside music video playing on the screen. The corner of Donghyuck’s mouth ticks up in a small smirk, unfazed at being caught watching, and neither of them says anything until the video ends, Donghyuck only putting the phone down once the screen fades to black at the inactivity.

“Wh—” Mark stutters, cheeks still flaming in mortification. “ _Why_?”

Even after all this time, it’s still always a little weird seeing people you know watching you turn it on for the camera, and it’s always worse, somehow, when that person is your boyfriend—your insufferable, lives-to-make-your-life-a-living-hell-sometimes boyfriend.

Donghyuck raises an arched brow at him, throwing him a pointed look that means to say, _‘C’mon, Mark, seriously?’_

“It’s embarrassing,” Mark mutters eventually, heaving a sigh of defeat as he flops down onto the bed next to Donghyuck. He buries his face into his pillow, words muffled as he glares at Donghyuck from the corner of his eye. “I had a mullet. A _pink_ mullet.”

Finally, Donghyuck grins. “That you did,” he says, voice a little scratchy from disuse. Mark wonders if Donghyuck had napped in his room all evening, waiting for him to get back. “The eyeliner was a nice touch, I gotta say.”

“Shut up,” Mark grunts, turning around to lay on his back instead, Donghyuck scooting over to the side to give him more space. He sighs again, arm coming up to rest over his eyes as he feels himself finally relax, the day’s tension leaving him in waves as he melts into the bed.

Donghyuck hums noncommittally and then tugs at the sheets to get Mark off of them, inching closer so he can drape it over them both instead. Donghyuck lies down next to him, lifting Mark’s other arm and ducking under it so he can rest his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark instinctively curls his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder, cuddling him close to his chest with a content little hum.

“Ugh, you smell like cheap beer,” Donghyuck says. He burrows in deeper as he speaks, face nuzzling into the crook of Mark’s neck despite his complaints. “How much did you have to drink?”

“Not too much,” Mark replies. “Just a couple beers and a few shots. ‘m a little tipsy, but it’s not too bad.”

“How was the after-party? Did our fearless leader get shitfaced again?”

Mark snorts gracelessly, arm falling from his face as he looks down at Donghyuck’s expression—his eyes are closed as he nuzzles in closer, paired with the beginnings of a mischievous smile on the corner of his heart-shaped lips.

“Not shitfaced,” Mark answers. ”But it was a near thing. Enough that he drunk dialed Doyoung hyung halfway through the night, at least.”

“Again?” Donghyuck stifles a soft laugh into Mark’s shirt, fingers coming up to play with the buttons, undoing the top two just because he can. “Aren’t they technically on a break right now?”

Mark hums an affirmative, making no move to bat Donghyuck’s wandering hands away.

“You should’ve seen his face when Doyoung hyung actually showed up at the bar,” he says, rubbing Donghyuck’s shoulder absentmindedly. He’s always a lot more touchy after a couple of drinks, but he knows Donghyuck likes it—likes when Mark lets a little loose sometimes, more affectionate than he usually lets himself be. “I wouldn’t go back downstairs until like, tomorrow night, if I were you. Johnny hyung’s probably gonna need earplugs.”

“Poor guy,” Donghyuck snorts, voice laced with fake pity. Then, he opens his eyes and smiles up at Mark, eyes twinkling as he bats his eyelashes guilelessly. “Is this your subtle way of asking me to stay the night though? Because you know the answer is gonna be yes.”

“As if you weren’t going to anyway,” Mark says. He closes his eyes, breaking eye contact, and the corner of his lips quirk up in a small, knowing smile. “Don’t think I don’t know why you’re really here.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you mean,” Donghyuck retorts, voice lilting playfully. “SuperM just dropped a new video, am I not allowed to be a supportive boyfriend?”

His fingers trace along the sharp outline of Mark’s collarbones, rubbing away the makeup used to hide one of the fading hickeys Donghyuck had left there a few days ago. Their stylists probably hate him, with how often he leaves Mark covered in bruises, trailing patches of red and purple hidden under layers of concealer and high-necked clothing. Mark knows that won’t stop him though—if anything, he knows their attempts at covering it up will only spur Donghyuck on more. 

“Bullshit,” Mark grins, gaze fixed firmly at the ceiling as Donghyuck shakes with laughter next to him. “You do this literally _every_ time, Hyuck. Even with our stuff for 127.”

Donghyuck’s hand stills, and Mark doesn’t have to look down to know that Donghyuck’s smile is sharp. Dangerous, as it tends to be whenever Mark inadvertently sets himself up. “It sounds a lot like you want me to stop—”

“No, no,” Mark’s quick to interrupt. “October 4th is basically a national holiday in this bed, there are absolutely no complaints here.”

“That’s what I thought.” Donghyuck’s hand starts moving again, trailing down Mark’s chest, nails lightly scratching the skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. “How was everyone else? Anything fun happen at the party? You guys came straight from filming the reaction video, right?”

“Yeah. It was a lot of the usual, I think. Nothing too exciting,” Mark says, thoughts fraying as Donghyuck’s thumb brushes past his nipple. Donghyuck stares up at him in rapt attention, eyes wide and the picture-perfect image of innocence, and anyone else might have fallen for it—but not Mark. Not when he knows him as well as he does. “Oh, but uh, Kai hyung and I did walk into Taemin hyung making out with some random guy in the bathroom.” He laughs, but it’s shaky. Donghyuck slides his leg up from where it was tangled with Mark’s own, thigh pressing in precariously near his dick, already starting to get hard from just Donghyuck’s hands alone. “I bolted it out of there but Kai hyung stayed behind, I think.”

“God, now _that’s_ a sexy image.” Donghyuck undoes another button, movements lazy and unhurried, leaving Mark’s shirt halfway open as he slips his hand further inside, palming against the heated skin of Mark’s bare chest and down his sides. “Can you imagine being between that? With _those_ two? I don’t think I’d be able to last.”

Mark shakes his head with a fond little smile, the hand curled around Donghyuck’s shoulder coming up to tip Donghyuck’s chin up so he can lean down for a kiss—their first of the night, but certainly not the last. Not when Donghyuck’s so warm and pliant next to him, still a little sleep-soft despite how eager he is, and so open in a way that only Mark has the privilege of witnessing.

He pulls away with a teasing lick into the seam of Donghyuck’s mouth, hovering just centimeters away from the pout quickly forming on the younger boy’s lips as his thumb caresses Donghyuck’s cheek.

“I think you’re wrong though,” Mark murmurs distractedly, lips moving to leave feather-light kisses on each of his signature freckles, brushing against them one by one before leaning back down to catch Donghyuck’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly once before pulling away completely. He takes in the slight blush burning high on Donghyuck’s cheeks, the rosy tinge spreading across the bridge of his nose in a telling sign. “Because if anything, they’re probably the ones who wouldn’t be able to keep up with _you_.”

“Oh? Mark Lee with the compliments tonight?” Mark can hear the growing smirk in Donghyuck’s voice before he shifts to sit up, detaching himself from Mark’s side so he can throw a leg over his hip to straddle his lap. “Speaking from experience now, are we?”

Donghyuck sits back against Mark’s jean-clad thighs, and it’s only then that Mark notices that Donghyuck was wearing nothing but his boxers underneath the blankets, oversized sleep-shirt just barely covering them from where it falls around the middle of his thighs. He looks up to see Donghyuck already looking back, smirk in place as he raises a single arched brow—a dare of sorts, as if challenging Mark to say anything about it.

Instead, Mark just sighs from where he leans back against his pillows, hands trailing from Donghyuck’s knees and traveling up and up and up, fingertips pressing into the soft skin of Donghyuck’s inner thighs. Donghyuck’s legs tremble slightly at his touch, his eyelashes fluttering prettily at the heat of Mark’s palm against the sensitive skin. Mark’s eyes darken at the sight, half-lidded and simmering as he pushes Donghyuck’s thighs even further apart. 

The action throws Donghyuck off-kilter, making him tip forward, an arm thrown out against Mark’s chest for balance as he glares down at him.

“Something like that,” Mark grins, shamelessly wicked. “Can’t really blame me though. Not when you look like this.”

“Like what?”

“Pretty.” Mark says the first thing that comes to mind whenever he sees Donghyuck like this, flushed from all of the attention— _Mark’s_ attention—on him. He runs his hands back up Donghyuck’s thighs, coming to rest on his hips as he thumbs along the waistband of Donghyuck’s boxers. “Really fucking pretty.”

Mark wants to blame the sudden forwardness and his lack of a filter on the alcohol, the liquid courage currently running hotly through his veins and making him bold, but he knows it’s not the reason why. It never takes much to get either of them going, if he were being honest, but it never fails to drive him absolutely crazy, head spinning with arousal and pure _want_ , at how quickly Donghyuck can become undone underneath his hands. Loves how easy Donghyuck is for him when he wants to be, working up to a fever pitch that gets Mark riled up like no other, heart in his throat as Donghyuck lets Mark take him apart, piece by piece.

“Mm, good answer,” Donghyuck says, voice low and breathy as he straightens up in Mark’s lap. “Five stars for the golden boy.”

Donghyuck quickly undoes the last couple of buttons precariously holding Mark’s shirt together, letting out a small ‘ _tsk_ ’ at a particularly stubborn one before he looks up, eyes burning as he shoots Mark a smirk, entirely unapologetic as he rips the rest of his shirt open, torn button flying past the edge of the bed and falling to the hardwood floor with an echoing ‘ _clack_ ’.

“Asshole,” Mark lets his head fall back against the pillows, his now fully-exposed chest rising and falling with an exasperated sigh. “I actually liked that shirt.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Donghyuck murmurs off-handedly. Mark can feel his eyes rake down his body, feels the heat of his interested gaze prickle at his skin. Donghyuck reaches out, hands circling around both of Mark’s wrists as he leans forward, ass pushing back against the tent in Mark’s pants as he pins Mark’s wrists against the bed.

Donghyuck hovers over Mark, a small smile teasing at his lips as he leans down for a chaste kiss, nothing more than a passing brush of their lips before drawing back. There’s a long moment where he pauses, head tilting to the side as he studies Mark’s face, and Mark’s brows start to furrow at the scrutiny, hips bucking up weakly in frustration because Donghyuck isn’t _moving_.

“What?” Mark asks. He tries to tug at his wrists but it’s futile, Donghyuck’s grip holding strong. “What is it?”

“You look good with pink hair,” Donghyuck says simply, as casually as one would talk about the weather. “It’s cute. Kind of adorable, actually.”

“Cute?” Mark echoes in disbelief. “Hyuck, you are _literally_ sitting on my dick right now. Can we talk about my hair some other time?”

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you when I watched the video,” Donghyuck confesses, voice pitching lower as he dips down for another kiss—a means to swallow Mark’s retort before he can open his mouth. “The mullet was stupid, but I hate the fact that you still looked really fucking good.”

Donghyuck leans back down for another kiss, heavier this time, open-mouthed and languid, hips starting to grind in slow circles as he coaxes out these breathy little moans from the back of Mark’s throat. Mark can’t find it in himself to come up with a witty retort against the comment about his hair, not when Donghyuck moves to trail kisses across his jawline, nipping softly as he starts to make his way down the side of Mark’s neck. He sucks a fresh hickey when he gets to Mark’s pulse point, right over the fading one he’d left him during their previous tryst, Cheshire-cat smile in place as he leans back to look at his handiwork.

“You wanna know what my favourite part of it all was?” Donghyuck asks. “The part that I played over and over and _over_ again?”

Mark blinks dazed up eyes at him, nodding wordlessly because he’s not sure he can trust his voice not to break.

“My favourite part,” Donghyuck begins, grip on Mark’s wrists tightening as he raises both of Mark’s hands above his head, pinning them against the hard edge of the top of his headboard with one hand as his other tips Mark’s chin up to make him look at their joint hands. “Well, it’s a little self-explanatory now, isn’t it?”

“You—” Mark swallows thickly, fighting through the sudden wave of arousal that wracks through him. “Oh my god, really?” His dick twitches in interest and he knows Donghyuck felt it because he grinds his hips down in response once more, already half-hard in his own boxers.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck grins. “But we can tie you up another time. Because for now,” he leans in closer, lips brushing against Mark’s, “I have something for you.”

Donghyuck pulls away completely, letting Mark’s hands free to flop back down onto the bed, and he watches as Donghyuck leans over to the side, stretching to reach for his discarded phone.

“Hyuck?”

“Think of it as a gift?” Donghyuck says, fingers tapping quickly through his phone to find what he’s looking for. He glances down to look at Mark, a coy smile playing on his lips. “A little congratulations from me, for doing such a good job with the song.”

Mark opens his mouth to question him further, but Donghyuck beats him to the punch, shifting in his seat on Mark’s lap as he shoves his phone in Mark’s face, guiding one of Mark’s hands to take the phone for himself.

“You got me… an app?” Mark says, blinking blankly up at the screen, the unfamiliar interface of an app staring back at him.

“Yep.”

There’s not much to see, Mark observes, just a blank purple screen with a line going through the middle of the app, no other buttons in sight. He looks back up to see Donghyuck’s expectant expression, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“An app for…?” Mark trails off, hoping Donghyuck would fill in the blanks.

Donghyuck shrugs then, aggravating as he is, and does nothing but gesture towards the phone in his hands, prompting Mark to figure it out for himself. He keeps shifting in Mark’s lap though, as though he’s uncomfortable, minute movements that keep reminding Mark of his dick still straining in his pants every time Donghyuck moves his hips.

He presses a curious thumb onto the app, swiping haphazardly to see if anything happens, and as soon as he touches the screen, Donghyuck curls in on himself with a high gasp, an aborted cry of Mark’s name falling from his lips and a fist curled into the sheets as his eyes flutter shut. And that’s when Mark hears it—

It’s quiet, but unmistakable. A low, buzzing sound that stops the moment Mark swipes back down on the screen.

Mark looks up at Donghyuck with something akin to awe, eyes darting down to the wet spot that’s started to form in front of Donghyuck’s boxers, precome leaking steadily from his now fully-hard cock.

Donghyuck lets out a shaky little laugh as he pulls himself together, grinning salaciously down at Mark as he lets out a weakly whispered, “Surprise?”

“You—” Mark finds himself speechless, grip on Donghyuck’s phone white-knuckled as he reels at the implication. “How long—”

“Since you left,” Donghyuck cuts him off, impatient now, hands quickly moving to unbuckle Mark’s belt. “Right after dinner.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” Mark hisses as he sits up, tugging Donghyuck down by the nape to pull him into a rough kiss, almost bruising. His other hand reaches around to dip past the waistband of Donghyuck’s boxers, fingers brushing against the base of the silicone toy, slick with excess lube. “Shit, that’s so hot. _Fuck_ , Donghyuck, all night? Really?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck answers, gasping suddenly when Mark pushes the toy in even further. “Thought you’d appreciate it.”

Mark still hasn’t turned it back on, hand still just clutched uselessly around Donghyuck’s phone, but he wants to take his time—wants to savor each and every single one of Donghyuck’s reactions, every moan ripped from his chest and every gasp of Mark’s name. He wants to learn all the news ways in which he could reduce his boyfriend into a quivering mess.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Mark whispers, almost reverent as he shrugs out of his ruined shirt and tosses it off the bed. His free hand moves from the toy, coming back up to rest at Donghyuck’s hip as he starts trailing kisses down the column of Donghyuck’s throat. He’s gentle as he goes, the press of his lips feather-light, just a distraction before the main event. “Always so good for me.”

He swipes his thumb up once more.

The reaction is immediate—Donghyuck’s back arches with a surprised moan, squirming in Mark’s hold as the vibrator buzzes back to life, at a lower speed this time, but enough to have Donghyuck’s hands flying up to Mark’s shoulders to steady himself as tremors start anew. Mark reaches up to sharply tug at Donghyuck’s hair, making him tip his head back with a hissed expletive as Mark busies himself with sucking an array of hickeys along Donghyuck’s collarbone, the loose collar of his shirt pushed off of one shoulder to expose more skin. His hand trails down from Donghyuck’s hair, sliding under the hem of his shirt to rest on the small of his back, keeping him pressed close and feeling the shivers that run up Donghyuck’s spine under the palm of his hand.

“Couldn’t wait for you to get home, so I got myself ready right here, on your bed,” Donghyuck starts, chest heaving with ragged breaths. He pulls away for a second to take his shirt off completely, fingers coming up to tangle themselves in Mark’s hair to keep him in place as he starts to lick and suck his way down Donghyuck’s chest, tongue flicking out hotly against his nipple. “Stretched myself while thinking of you and your fingers—” Another tick from Donghyuck’s phone, accompanied by a broken moan and a full-body tremor. “Thought—ah _, Mark, please_ —about how fucking good you are at opening me up.”

“ _Donghyuck_ ,” Mark chokes out. “Baby—”

Donghyuck tightens his grip on Mark’s hair, pulling him up for a rough kiss, all clashing teeth and bitten lips, before whispering, “I’ll let you do whatever you want tonight, Mark.” He finishes undoing Mark’s belt, quickly unbuttoning his pants so he could reach inside and run his fingers along the hard length of his clothed cock. “Just want you to absolutely _ruin_ me.”

The growl that rips through Mark’s chest surprises even him, moving so quickly to flip them over that Donghyuck’s under him before he can even blink. He kneels in between Donghyuck’s spread legs, looking up briefly to ask for permission as his fingers hook into the waistband of Donghyuck’s boxers. Donghyuck blinks up at him, eyes slightly glassy from the pleasure still thrumming through him, but he nods, Mark taking that as a cue to pull his underwear off all in one go.

He traces a hand down Donghyuck’s inner thigh, prompting Donghyuck to spread his legs even further, showing off the dark purple base of the vibrating plug nestled snugly inside of him. Mark smiles appreciatively at the sight, hand sliding higher and higher up Donghyuck’s leg, fingers ghosting over but never quite touching the heated skin of Donghyuck’s cock, already flushed a dark red and leaking all over his stomach.

“Look at you,” Mark murmurs. “You can probably come just like this, can’t you? Completely untouched.” He pointedly ignores Donghyuck’s low whine at his words, fingers traveling down to brush against the base of the toy. Donghyuck throws his head back against the pillows with an exasperated huff at the teasing touch, and Mark chuckles before turning his attention back to the phone in his hand. “Let’s see what else can this thing do, hm?”

He flips through the tabs for the different options, an impressed eyebrow raising at the variety of speeds and patterns—he doesn’t even want to know how much money Donghyuck dropped on this thing, not when he knows how expensive his tastes are. He briefly thinks about the little box hidden up in Donghyuck’s dorm room, tucked away in the back of his closet, full of the toys that Donghyuck’s introduced into their bedroom over the years.

They’ve played around with remote-controlled vibes before, and Mark’s no stranger to edging Donghyuck until he’s near tears, voice hoarse as he finally gives in and starts to beg, but a vibe that comes with an app is new. More discrete, Mark muses, and definitely more convenient. He thinks of all the possibilities something like this could open up, and feels a thrill shoot through him at the thought of _next time_.

He flips through a couple options before settling on a quick pulse setting, the corner of his lips quirking up when he sees Donghyuck try to hold the noises in, bottom lip caught in between his teeth as his fingers clench and unclench around the sheets, head turning to bury his face in Mark’s pillow.

Mark sets the phone aside, though still within reach, and moves to lean over Donghyuck’s body, arms braced on either side of his ribs as he leans down to capture Donghyuck’s lips in a kiss, slow and languid at first, before Donghyuck surges up to deepen it, chasing Mark’s tongue as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark lowers himself until their chests are almost flush together, hips pressing down against Donghyuck’s in a slow grind, and Donghyuck breaks away from the kiss with a high whimper, the rough material of Mark’s jeans dragging against his bare cock.

“Pants,” Donghyuck hisses, before leaning up for another kiss, biting hard enough to make Mark wince. “Fucking take them off already, s’not fair.”

“Yes, your highness,” Mark snorts at the demand, but does as he’s told, leaning back for a second to shimmy out of his pants and underwear, wasting no time before crawling back on top.

“Dick,” Donghyuck shoots back, but he’s smiling, arms winding back around Mark’s shoulders to pull him back in.

Mark busies himself with making out with Donghyuck some more, muffling his moans with kisses as his hand travels down to grab the base of the plug, twisting his wrist and pushing the toy in further with quick, shallow thrusts, looking for the angle that’ll have the vibrations pressing right up against Donghyuck’s prostate.

It takes a handful of tries before he finds it, but he knows he’s hit the jackpot when Donghyuck suddenly cries out, eyes squeezing shut and hips jumping off of the bed as his hands scramble to grip at Mark’s biceps, a repeated mantra of “Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck, _there_!” falling from his parted lips. Mark smiles as he leans back, watching Donghyuck start to unravel, flushed prettily all the way down to his chest and thighs clamping around Mark’s hips instinctively, hand on the toy aiming for that same spot repeatedly while his other hand reaches out for the discarded phone.

He knows Donghyuck’s starting to get close, can tell by the way the muscles in his stomach start to tense up, and from how tight his grip around Mark’s arm has been getting, and he stops to hold the vibrator in position, a near-constant grind up against Donghyuck’s prostate. Donghyuck barely manages to rasp out a broken whisper of his name before Mark opens the app and stops the vibrations entirely, pulling it out just as Donghyuck’s body seizes up, orgasm ripping through him so suddenly, so fiercely, clenching around nothing as Donghyuck paints his own chest with ropes of white.

Mark pets Donghyuck’s sides in apology as he settles down from the aftershocks, grin sheepish as Donghyuck peers down the bridge of his nose to shoot him a scathing glare, breath still coming in short pants.

“I fucking hate you, you know that?”

“Well,” Mark hums, hand coming down to grip the base of his own dick, still painfully hard from the lack of attention. He grins then, that endearingly crooked smile that he knows Donghyuck is weak for. “You did say I could do whatever I want.”

“But you haven’t even gotten off yet,” Donghyuck whines, still a little boneless from coming, fingers trailing lazily through the mess on his stomach. He looks down at Mark and pouts. “This was supposed to be a gift for _you_ , remember?”

Mark hums contemplatively at that, reaching out to grab one of Donghyuck’s hands to guide it to his own cock, laughing softly under his breath as Donghyuck’s fingers automatically curl around the hard length, jacking him off in slow, tight-gripped strokes. Predictable, Mark thinks fondly, and so, _so_ easy.

“Think you’re feeling up for a round two then?” 

Donghyuck huffs out a short, breathless laugh in response, pretending to think about it for a second before nodding with a small grin. “Yeah, probably,” he says. “You’ll have to give me a bit though, or it’ll be too much. Don’t really want it to hurt.” There’s a beat, before Donghyuck quickly adds, “Not tonight, at least.”

“Of course,” Mark easily agrees, leaning back down for another tender kiss. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

He pulls back to reach into his bedside drawer, rummaging around quickly for the bottle of lube before coating the toy with a liberal amount. He gingerly brings the toy back up to Donghyuck’s rim, pausing as he searches Donghyuck’s face for any sign of discomfort. Donghyuck reaches down to lightly stroke himself, not yet hard, but knowing he can get there, and he nods at Mark, a soft sigh escaping him as the plug slowly re-enters him.

“Sensitive?” Mark asks.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck answers, squirming a little as he gets used to the feeling. “But it’s not too bad. I can take it.”

Mark nods, and reaches up to cup at Donghyuck’s cheek, feeling him nuzzle in closer before leaning in to capture Donghyuck’s lips in a sweet kiss, a chaste brush of the lips before he asks, “Wanna suck me off?”

Donghyuck sits up then, an enthusiastically whispered, “Fuck, yes,” thrown his way before Mark is maneuvered to sit up against the headboard, Donghyuck sprawled across his lap once more, in an echo of their earlier position.

Mark watches as Donghyuck reaches out for his phone, placing it back in Mark’s hand with a cheeky grin as he says, “Just in case. For, y’know. Later.”

“You’re having way too much fun with this,” Mark quips, settling back as Donghyuck shifts further down in between his legs.

Donghyuck snorts, a hand circling around Mark’s cock as he resumes his strokes. “As if you’re not getting off on the power trip. You love it when I give you the remote.”

“I get off to _you_ ,” Mark corrects. “What we do doesn’t really matter to me, as long as it’s with you.”

Tomorrow, he’ll blame the honesty on the booze, but tonight, he lets himself appreciate the blush that the statement brings to Donghyuck’s cheeks.

“Shut up, oh my god,” Donghyuck hisses, head ducking down to hide his reddening cheeks. “You sappy little shit, how can you even _say_ that with a straight face?”

Mark only shrugs in response, before gesturing pointedly down to his dick, still achingly hard and leaking in Donghyuck’s grip. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but the effect is lessened by the fond smile playing at his lips. Mark watches through half-lidded eyes as Donghyuck lowers his head, his other hand braced against Mark’s thigh as he licks a thick stripe up the shaft, tongue flat against the vein that runs through underside of Mark’s cock, eyes meeting Mark’s through dark lashes as he sucks the tip into his mouth.

Mark can’t help the sharp inhale at the feeling of Donghyuck’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock, hand coming up to caress the back of Donghyuck’s head as he starts to take him in deeper, head bobbing up and down with practiced ease. Donghyuck covers what he can’t take into his mouth with his hand, alternating between tracing the crown with his tongue and dipping slightly into his slit, before taking as much of Mark’s length as his throat would allow.

He throws his head back against the headboard with a dull ‘ _thud_ ’, eyes squeezing shut as he tries not to thrust up into the wet heat of Donghyuck’s mouth. Instead, he cards his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, pushing back the longer strands from his face, and gripping tightly in warning when it all starts to border on too much.

Mark cracks an eye open, peering down to see Donghyuck reach a hand down to stroke himself, already half-hard from just having Mark in his mouth, and he can’t help the way his hips instinctively buck up at the sight, a short groan escaping him as if he’d been punched in the gut.

“Fuck,” Mark grunts, breath hitching as Donghyuck takes him all the way down, feeling the delicious tightness of the back of Donghyuck’s throat. “ _Hyuck_.”

Donghyuck pulls back with a wet ‘pop’, grinning devilishly at him as he continues to pump Mark’s spit-slick cock, thumb messily spreading precome all over the tip. “Yeah, babe?” he answers mockingly.

Mark glares down at him in lieu of an answer, hand on the back of Donghyuck’s head guiding him back down. “Don’t tease, asshole.”

Donghyuck smiles before taking Mark back into his mouth, this time picking up the pace as he licks and sucks his way down Mark’s cock. With shaking hands, Mark opens up Donghyuck’s phone once more, as discreetly as he can so as not to alert Donghyuck, before tapping his way back to the plug’s app and turning the vibrations back on, the lowest setting enough to make Donghyuck freeze, his surprised moan sending a different set of vibrations up the length of Mark’s shaft. But Donghyuck doesn’t stop, just goes back to sucking Mark’s dick with even more fervor, eyes fluttering shut in concentration.

It doesn’t take long before Mark is tugging urgently at Donghyuck’s hair, voice wrecked as he manages to rasp out, “Hyuck, I’m not gonna last if you keep this up—” Donghyuck pulls off of him with a last, teasing lick, and Mark’s thumb brushes against his bottom lip, Donghyuck’s tongue darting out to lick the precome off of the digit. “—and I really wanna finish inside of you tonight.”

Donghyuck’s head ducks down as he tries to suppress another full-body shiver, nails digging into Mark’s thigh to ground himself. “Yeah,” he gasps, vibrator occasionally brushing against his prostate, but not quite enough to take the frantic edge off, cock heavy in between his legs once more. “Yes. God, yes. Mark, _please_.”

Mark pulls him in for one last kiss, laced with a frantic, desperate edge that wasn’t there before, and he breaks away from the kiss, voice low and gravelly as he commands, “On your hands and knees.”

Donghyuck’s quick to move, biting back any smartass comeback in favour of laying on his elbows, legs spread and back arching as he pushes his ass up into air. Mark breathes out a shaky exhale as he shuffles on his knees behind him, taking a second to push the plug in deeper, much like he did earlier, earning him a shuttered gasp from the younger boy below before taking it out completely.

Mark grabs the lube and spreads a generous dollop all over his fingers, spreading them between both hands to warm them up before pushing two fingers up against Donghyuck’s entrance, prodding and scissoring, checking to make sure he’s properly stretched. Donghyuck pushes back against his fingers impatiently, but Mark holds him in place with a hand on his hip, grip almost bruising.

“Mark, c’mon,” Donghyuck pleads, voice desperate when Mark stops him from moving back any more. “I’ve been ready all night, so can you please just fuck me already?”

Mark shushes him with an amused smile, shifting forward and leaning down to press a gentle kiss on the tip of Donghyuck’s shoulder. He hooks an arm around Donghyuck’s chest to pull him up, arms outstretched with his back flush against Mark’s chest as Mark lines himself up and slides inside with one quick thrust, twin groans reverberating in the quiet of Mark’s bedroom.

He gives Donghyuck a second to adjust, mouthing hotly across his shoulders before he slowly starts up, driving his hips forward in agonizingly slow thrusts and hitting in deep, the force of it enough to rock the bed. He keeps that pace for a while, knows that it’s driving Donghyuck crazy that he refuses to go any faster, and he takes his time to map out the expanse of Donghyuck’s back with his lips, kissing and nipping a trail up his spine until he has Donghyuck shaking under him—from equal parts mind-numbing arousal and frustration.

Donghyuck makes a small irritated noise, craning his neck to the side and glaring at Mark from the corner of his eye.

“I will—” Donghyuck cuts himself off with a moan as Mark manages to brush his prostate with the next thrust. “I’m literally going to kill you if you don’t fucking _move_.”

“Hm?” Mark grins, holding himself still as he grinds up against Donghyuck instead. “What was that?”

“Mark,” Donghyuck gasps, arms buckling from under him. “Mark, _hyung_ , please, can you _please_ fucking move?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Mark snorts, but he braces a hand in the crook of Donghyuck’s shoulder, pushing him down further into the mattress as finally he picks up the pace, rough and brutal from the get go, every thrust threatening to push Donghyuck further and further up the bed. Donghyuck’s hands scramble for purchase in the sheets in front of him, staccato whimpers muffled into the pillows as he lets Mark take the lead, helpless to do anything but take it, over and over and over again.

Mark doesn’t let up, pistoning relentlessly into Donghyuck as he chases his own release. He spreads Donghyuck legs further apart, lowering him and changing the angle just ever so slightly, but it’s enough because Donghyuck lets out a broken sob at the next thrust, and a choked-off, “There!” at the one after that, hitting Donghyuck’s prostate dead on each and every time from then on.

He can feel himself getting close, feels the white-hot coil in his gut burn hotter, tightening almost painfully at the prospect of release, and Mark goes even harder, pulling Donghyuck’s body back with every snap of his hips.

“I’m close,” Mark pants. “Are you—”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck moans. “Yes, god, don’t stop— _fuck_ —wanna feel you come inside me. Wanna feel you fucking me for _days_ , Mark, please.”

It doesn’t take much more after that. Mark hips stutter erratically at Donghyuck’s words, the ringing in his ears growing louder as he fucks into him one last time, holding himself still as he comes, cock twitching as he spills himself inside. He feels Donghyuck tremble under him at the sensation, and he reaches around to wrap a hand around Donghyuck’s leaking cock, precome dripping a mess onto the sheets below them. It only takes a handful of strokes and Mark grinding his softening cock against him, before Donghyuck is coming for the second time that night, with a broken cry of Mark’s name and tremors that don’t stop until well after Mark’s already pulled out.

He’s quick to catch Donghyuck before he crashes bonelessly onto the bed, making sure to roll them away from the wet spot as he lays them on their side. Donghyuck’s still trying to catch his breath, head coming down to rest on Mark’s chest, and he wonders if Donghyuck can hear how quickly Mark’s heart is beating underneath him, chest quickly filling with a rush of unbridled affection.

Mark knows he should probably clean them up before they fall asleep, knows that Donghyuck’s going to be too tired to get up again, too comfortable in his place in Mark’s arms to be bothered with anything else. And he’ll get it to it eventually, but he allows himself a moment to just appreciate Donghyuck’s presence next to him, an arm coming up around Donghyuck’s shoulder to keep him close.

Donghyuck’s the one to break the silence, pressing a tired kiss onto Mark’s collarbone as he simply says, “Good job.”

Mark grins. “You too.”

Donghyuck nuzzles in close, voice drowsy, and Mark knows he’ll probably fall asleep any second now. “Did you like your gift?”

“Yeah,” Mark reaches out blindly for Donghyuck’s phone, having the presence of mind to exit out of the app and to set a few alarms for them in the morning. “‘Course I did.” He giggles then, and Donghyuck whines at being jostled with the motion. “Not as much as you did though.”

“You should be glad.”

“For what?”

“That I got the purple one.”

“... Why?”

“I almost bought the hot pink one,” Donghyuck sleepily explains, as if that alone were obvious enough. He throws an arm around Mark’s waist, trapping him there, and Mark knows he’s resigned himself to clean up duty in the morning. “Would’ve matched your mullet.”

Mark can’t help the bark of laughter at that, shoulders shaking with mirth at the absurdity of it all. He looks down and Donghyuck’s eyes are closed, feigning sleep. He’s smiling though, and Mark’s never been more in love. “I’m glad you liked it that much then.”

“I hated it,” Donghyuck confesses. “I liked _you_ though, so I guess it’s close enough.”

“I love you too, Hyuck,” Mark replies in a near-whisper, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s hair and tucking him under his chin as he throws a blanket over them both. “Sleep well, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dhyuckiees) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/dhyuckIees)
> 
> and with the filth out of the way, i can go back to writing my wholesome pg-13 kidfic skjdksl thanks for making it to the end hehe i'd love to know what you thought!! <333
> 
> ((also for anyone that didn't get it, october 4th is when jopping dropped lskjdls))


End file.
